


Despite everything

by Aisenic_Warrior



Category: OMORI (Video Game)
Genre: 'Universally Loved' Sunny, Anxiety Attacks, Dimension Travel, Dream Sharing, Gen, Hero's name is Henry, How Do I Tag, Present Tense, Probably ooc, Tags May Change, Unreliable Narrator, i think, lots and lots of self doubt, no beta - we die like snaley
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-22 20:41:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30044460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aisenic_Warrior/pseuds/Aisenic_Warrior
Summary: Sunny always prepares himself for a lot of things. Taking the train, making a phone call, writing his friends – but how is he ever supposed to prepare himself for waking up completly alone in a place that looks like it's been abandoned for years when he went to sleep while still hearing his friends talk all around him, or for said friends behaving quite differently, or well, for his sister suddenly being alive again?No matter the case, he couldn’t have prepared for this and you shouldn’t expect him to react well to that.
Relationships: Basil & Sunny (OMORI), Mari & Sunny (OMORI)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 94





	1. Time moves on

**Author's Note:**

> Or; Another Sunny in Omari (technically) Au, this time with seven chapters of build up and Sunny just wanting to draw in peace without feeling bad for five minutes. 
> 
> By the way, English isn’t my native language and I have no beta, thus… beware grammatical errors :>
> 
> Oh, And important! Have show creator's style turned on! I worked a bit with that and while it is still readable without it, it isn't as 'good' (So downloading it may also not be that good of an decision here).

Sunny stares at the clothes he decided to take with him on his visit to Faraway town.

He is supposed to stay there for a week, crashing at Basil's so that they could spend some time together. After all, they hadn’t seen each other in almost a year.  
His mother even bought him a new suitcase, since his old one was – according to her at least – way too small, but looking at the number of clothes he had laid out, well… It would have been more than enough.

He doesn’t own that many clothes, and besides those, he also doesn’t really have anything else to take with him (Toothbrush and other toiletries having its own travel-bag in the suitcase). His sketchbook and the like are safely tucked away in his messenger bag together with Basils' old photo album and new film so that they could start a new Album as they had talked about.  
Basil actually still had a bit of film left over, but… well…not much. “Not nearly enough” according to Kel.

They write to each other a lot, or well, what constituted as a lot for the both of them at least. If you were to compare how much Kel, Aubrey, or even Hero wrote, it would seem rather pathetic. But for them, it is enough, and that is what matters. He thinks.

Basil himself actually brought up the idea to start a new Album. One where they can always add new photos onto whenever Sunny came to visit, which is a nice idea. Sunny likes it at least, can’t really say all that much about the others.

Of course, he hasn’t planned to just spend all his time with Basil alone, or rather couldn’t, since as soon as just a word of his stay in Faraway got to Kel, he immediately wanted to “make a reservation” with Sunny so that they could catch up on some of the movies and videogames he missed in his 'shut-in-phase'.

And Kel wasn’t the only one. 

Aubrey was quite determined to “properly” introduce him to her gang, which he isn't quite sure how to feel about. After all, he and meeting “new” people? Impossible.

The only one to not really talk to or make plans with him is Hero, which Sunny is kind of glad about.  
He can barely handle talking to Kel and Aubrey on his best days, throwing Hero into the mix would only make it worse. But Hero still writes him even so, but if Sunny had to guess… it’s less to talk to him and more to check that Sunny hasn’t died yet.

So…all-around fun times.

* * *

His mother is still working late.  
It’s not like Sunny isn’t used to it, ever since her divorce she has been working late, but wasn’t that part of the reason why they moved in the first place?  
So that she wouldn’t overwork herself?  
What was the point of moving here when she is going to just keep at it.

She still isn’t home, and he is about to go to bed. She has to wake up at the same time as he does now. He already has taken to keep the house clean and make food for her when she arrives at home in the evening - which is actually what he is doing right now.

He isn’t really good at it and he makes many mistakes, but he is learning.  
Even so, she at least eats _something_. Because she has started to forget to do that. (He used to be the one to do that, can they go back to that please?)  
And well, then he at least eats something as well, so it’s an overall win-win for both of them if he cooks, but this doesn’t change the fact that she often has no time to do anything outside of work.

So, he is worried.

There are still many sticky-notes spread around the apartment. Some from his mom, others from _himself_ to her. Some old, some new. Some colorful, some pure white. On some he drew something, on some, she drew something.

It became a sign that they cared.

But, even so, she still isn’t home, and he is trying to make a fresh noodle soup…

Actually, speaking of that, he looks down on what he was making and back at the recipe…

Is salt even needed for this?

* * *

His dreams had changed after moving day.

For a while, they were back to being nightmares.  
Twisting, haunting, following him during the day.  
Highlighting his misdeeds, strengthening his fears, and keeping him up at night.

They were horrible, but he knew what to expect and how to prepare for it. 

Unlike these new ones.

They are something else, but not in a necessarily bad way.  
They reminded him of his old dreams actually – about the time before Mari’s death.  
They’ve been nice. Just snippets of his childhood and while it did fill him with renewed longing for the past, that isn’t something new and can easily be solved by focusing on something else, like school or drawing, but they – the dreams – are wrong in some way.

Sunny can’t really put a finger on it.

Uncanny maybe the best way to describe it.  
They were accurate, but not always and the inaccurate parts aren’t bad inaccuracies, just…

Wrong. Inorganic almost.

Now that he had packed his luggage for the trip, he goes to brush his teeth in the bathroom.  
The mirror shows his reflection. In the past year, he had eaten more regularly than he had during his isolation, so he isn’t as thin anymore, or as Aubrey called him over text, a “walking stick”.  
But besides that, he maybe grew a bit? Not by much, at most by an inch or two… So, he still is not really tall.  
But he likes that. It doesn’t attract that much attention.

Yet even after a year, he still isn’t used to his eyepatch.

* * *

Sunny checks his packed suitcase again, to make sure he packed everything he needed for the week and then lays down in bed. He needs to wake up early since the others, but mostly Kel, basically peer pressured him into coming early. Hero coming later tomorrow….

Some sort of weight seems to set in on Sunny’s heart. He doesn’t want to put Hero under the pressure of having to be near him, even if that “near” is a few streets away.  
That was why Sunny had asked to stay at Basil’s after all.

He lays down in bed. Using his normal, heavy blanket may be a tad overkill, but he just sleeps a lot better with it…

W̲e̛͉l̼͢c̪o̝͘m̶̳͉͟e̘̝ ̘̲͟t̷͏̞͔ǫ҉͖̠̯͟ ̴̷̷͎̘̗ţ̧̲͎̙h̷͎̺͠͠ͅe̷̡̪̜̜͝ ̸̛͎̳̹͈͢p̛̝̟̙͓͞a̢̯̺̮̼͘̕͟s҉̴͔̰̥̩͢͝t̶͏͏̧̛̫̱͉̥̩,̷̸҉̷̵̤͇̞͍̣ ̛҉̴̨͈̺̮̝͍͜l̛҉҉̣̳̬̲͍͢i̸̵̢̨̠̦͈̻̠͘t̷̷̷̢̰̞̣͖͔̰͘͜ţ̶̸͙̞̝̟̯͉͟͢͝l̴̸̵̸̬̠̝̦̻̠͘e̷͠҉̸̵̡̗̞̰̫̹̯ ̨̨̡̰͎͎͈͇̲͜͝ͅb̸̡̧̡̤͈̦̱͇͙͙͘͢r̷҉̢̛͓̣͈̗̼͙͍͞͠ọ̸̸̧̣̭͕̩̘̕͜͝ͅt̶̢̢̡̙̱͖̠̮̠̲̕̕͝h͏̧̢͔̙͓̜̞̟̜̻̕͟͠e̡̠̩̪͔͓̲̝̹͘͜͜͟͞͞͞r͏̸̡̬̹͚͈͈͎̙͙͘͜͞͡͠  
I̵̴̸̵̶̡̽̈ͭͬ̑ͣ̅̿̕ţ̷ͯͮͦ̾ͤ̉͗̓͡͏̷͞͠'̵̴̴̧̢ͯͨ͒ͭͧͨ̓ͥ͡͞s̑̇̾ͬ̒ͣͭ̕͟͠҉̵̕͝ ̶̇̍̒ͫ͋̏͌͘͜͢͢j̢̢̧ͤ͌ͪͪ́̌͑͘͢͞͝ư̛̛͂͒ͧ͋̒̚͜͞͞s̴̵̨ͫ̎͋̅ͨ̊͝͞t̵̡̛ͭ͐̑̉̔̚҉̵͜ ̶̸̈́ͥ̃̓͢͠͞a̴̴̢ͬ͛͊ͫ͌͟͡ş̛̛͂͊̔̑̄͘͝ ̸̷̍ͨ͊̽͗̕̕͜y̴̴̢ͤͪͬ̄o̢̎͌̆̓͢͝ủ̢̨̓͑̓͏̢ ̡̨̔̄̈́̕r̶̢̐ͥ̋҉e͛̏̎͏͏͏m̴̧ͩ̒e̷̢̍͗m̈̎͠҉b̛̒e̢̽ȑ̸.̴͒ 

“Have the both of you been waiting long already?” Hero yells, forming this weird elongated o with his hands over his face so that his voice was louder. Did that even actually work, or is that just some weird myth?

Sunny looks up to see Hero, Kel, Aubrey, and Basil walking up to their hangout spot at the lake.  
He slowly shuts his sketchbook, looking down at it again

Your old sketchbook  
It’s in an even better condition than you remember.  


Aubrey shouldn’t see her Present yet.

Strangely, Hector isn’t with them.

Mari stands up beside him, shaking her head “Not really, we just came a bit sooner, don’t worry” she looked the approaching group over, “didn’t bring Hector with you this time?”

Kel deflates a bit at the question, while Hero takes on a more sheepish look. Aubrey whips her head around as if just noticing that the dog is missing. 

Waving the question off, Hero answers “After running away last time, Mom and Dad didn’t want to entrust Hector to us so fast again.” 

Kel narrows his eyes at that and now almost appears to glare into the forest  
“Man, I really wanted to teach him a new trick.” 

Tilting her head to the side, Aubrey starts giving Kel the side-eye  
“Didn’t he run away last time because you wanted to teach him how to find lost money for you?”

“Well yes. But imagine all the money we could have made that way!”

The group has long since reached the picnic blanket, Basil having sat down beside Sunny.  
Giving Sunny a small smile, he asks: “And what were you drawing just now?”

Sunny looks up to see Aubrey see arguing with Kel, and his sister flirting with Hero from the looks of it, the boy’s face having gone completely red.

He opens his sketchbook a crack to show Basil his drawing. It is of a few different Bunnies - drawn in a similar style to those in the Space-boyfriend comics - one with a pink bow and a pink streak of fur holding an eggplant plushy, one with a purple streak and a note 'fur'clip, one wearing an apron with what looks to be salad and a bun on his head, one leaning against a basketball dripping wet as if he just splashed in a bunch of puddles, one snacking on a flower with a flower crown and lastly one just standing there, not fully colored yet.

“That’s supposed to be us, right?” Sunny nods, “for Aubrey” he answers. Basil puts his hands together smiling “I’m sure she’ll love it.”

At some point, the argument between Aubrey and Kel escalated, and now they are splashing each other with water from the lake, the water reaching as far as the picnic blanket but conveniently never hitting Sunny’s sketchbook.  
This goes on for a bit until Mari and Hero try to diffuse the situation, only leading to Aubrey taking shelter behind Mari after Kel falls into the lake “accidentally”

Sunny decides to observe his surrounding a bit more.  
It’s a nice day out. The sky is a pure blue with not a single cloud in sight. The temperature is warm, but not enough for him to start sweating any time soon.  
He has yet to see a single bug flying around that isn’t a butterfly or a conveniently placed bug to scare Hero. His pens never break and Kel’s clothes dry weirdly fast.  
The lake is calm, and you could see the pinwheels on the other side almost perfectly.

Something is wrong.

* * *

They hung out together almost the whole day, Hero and Kel once left so that they could get something to eat for all of them at Gino’s and Basil had to leave early so that he could help his Grandma with her garden.

In the evening, Mari sits down with him on the couch to play some videogames with him, which is weird.  
Mari always had to learn in the evening so that she could get better grades and get into a good college, isn’t that why she started the prep classes?

He decides to bring the question up, but she just shakes her head with a large smile: “I still have enough time to prepare for that, but I can’t play games with you, forever can I?”

They play for a few hours before he excuses himself to go to the bathroom. 

Yet before he gets to go up the stairs, he notices some kind of black ooze leaking from between the steps of the stairs. Sunny takes a few steps back.

Something is wrong.

“Sunny? Everything alright?”

Mari shows up behind him and the world seems to grow colder or rather loses its warmth.  
She freezes for a moment as well before she shoves him behind her.

The Ooze starts to take shape, first, a hand – a elongated thing, with a finger bend in completely the wrong way and another one having a bone protruding out of it – before something vaguely head-shaped forms itself, stretching forward. A second hand shoots out of the ooze, circling around Mari before the rest of the thing pulls itself around her, bringing its head up to hers.  
Despite the ooze seeming more like a liquid, the creature itself is basically crumbling, short of turning to dust with a single touch.  
It had no facial features, no eyes, ears, nose, or Mouth but despite that, a high “M̛A̸̛ͣ͋̉̉R̢̛ͨ͢͟͞͞I̴̢ͨ̅͝,̇͢͜” resounded out of it

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Sunny startles awake.

He looks over at his alarm clock, it would have woken him up in fifteen minutes anyway, meaning he might as well, just stay up now anyways.

He walks to the bathroom, only to be surprised by a spider hanging on the frame of the door.

**Do you want to engage the Spider in Combat?**

YES…  
-NO!

He stares at it for a bit… His mother should wake up soon as well… Well, then brushing his teeth can wait just a bit more.

Sunny slowly backs up into his room again and starts to change his clothes.  
The sun has just started to rise as he hears his mother get up. He takes his luggage down into the kitchen – avoiding the bathroom as much as possible - which also serves as the dining room and waits there, debating on if he should make some breakfast.

Since he still has some time before he has to actually decide, he takes out his newest sketchbook and starts with a new picture.

He begins sketching the sunrise and coloring it. It’s not his best work, not by a margin, but it looks good enough for something this roughly done. He starts writing something at the top of the page, beginning with: “ **Despite everything-** “ and continues the sentence in the clouds that are tinted orange and pink and yellow by the sunrise “ **-time moves on.** ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The crossing over stuff actually starts in chapter 7/8, that wasn’t a joke, but I’ve prewritten as far (only needs editing mostly) and have a rough outline of the rest, so I’ll reach that at least  
> So till then we just have some ... Post canon stuff with a few dream-bits from the other dimension... 
> 
> Also, I'll be the first to admit that my writing style is a bit whack and changes parts of itself every so often... Beware of that as well.


	2. He knows they don't want to see him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sunny likes to do sidequests, but this may be the only he can to till later...
> 
> Also, do I have any idea what train tickets cost? No... No I don't.  
> Do I know what american 'standard' train stations looked like in the early 2000's? Again, no I don't.
> 
> So please, excuse my ignorance:>

They didn’t have that much in the house concerning breakfast, maybe a bit of toast or some eggs, but that’s it really. His mother will immediately leave for work after dropping him off, and he wants to make her something to eat since she seems to love to forget it nowadays.

He scoured through the cabinets and the fridge once again in hopes of finding something to put on the toast, after some searching, he finds some strawberry jam that Kel’s and Hero’s Mother had made last year and given to them. It’s sealed airtight, meaning it should still be good. He’s surprised he hasn’t opened it before, considering the jam she makes is legendary in Faraway – and for a good reason. But then again, they had a bit going on last year with the moving and getting his eye stabbed out, so maybe they just forgot in the spur of the moment. Who knows by now honestly?

Opening the jam was quite the nostalgic feeling and tasting it to make sure it’s still good only further confirmed that this jam is pure liquid gold and as amazing as he remembered.

He also starts the coffee machine, putting some milk and sugar already on the side so that he can put it in for his mom once it was done.

Yet, the butter from the looks of it, already expired some time ago…  
So, yeah… Not going to use that… He immediately throws it into the trash.

He's toasting, the… well… toast only a bit for his mother. She doesn’t really like it brown, or even golden so he really only heats it up a bit.  
Basically, she eats slightly warm bread.

The coffee is done by now and he puts her preferred amount of sugar and milk in before setting it down on the table.  
Next, the toast pops out of the toaster and he smears the jam onto it before putting his own two pieces of toast into the machine but actually letting it go golden.

At this point, his mother comes into the kitchen. “Already up and at it, I see”.  
With a still sleepy smile, she sits down at the table and takes a sip of her coffee. Cutting the sandwiches into little triangles and putting them in front of her, he nods “How the tables have turned”.  
She laughs at that.  
His own pieces of toast are also done by now and jump out of the toaster, putting the jam on it and then sitting down opposite of his mother they both begin to eat.  
“So…” she starts, “are you happy to see your old friends again soon?”

C̶͇͚̖̗̣͔̓̓̊̍̍a̴͇̯̻͇͎̎̿͂͜n̷̳̅ ̴͓̩̤̮̱̥̏̇̀̿͆̃̄͛t̶͍͒̓̒̉h̴̤͌̂̓̈́͝e̶̲̣̩̥̠͉̓̓́̈́͑̆͝ý̵͍̝͎̻̰͕̽̚ ̸̡̧̢͈̯̫̽ͅȇ̴̜̪̥͖̖̑͗̊̆̓̔v̶̭̳̙͒e̷̡̛͍̝̿̓̿̏ṅ̵̨̼̞̠͎͈͓͓̬̉̉͆̚ ̸̨̛̹͕̲̉̈́̾͌̊̆̆b̷͔̠̈̅͊̃ẹ̵̢̫́̃͆͒ ̴̢̨̘̳̮̾̈́͒̑͘ç̷̻̖̳̞̮̯̐͛̇̕ǫ̶͓̤̗̹͉̍ṋ̸͚̥̳͙̰͙̺̖͊̉͆̈́s̸̤͔̗̲͕̠̈͊̌͒̑̅̕͘i̴̼̹̜̒̍̉̀̃̾̔d̵̢̺̙̜͎̥̭͒͛͐̑͘e̶̞̘̭̰̜͈͖͚̪̾͊͘r̷̛͓̰̫͌̄͋̋̚̕e̵̛̹̲̱͗̐͑̐̊̿ͅd̶̗͖̳̭̫͉̀̃̆̿ͅ ̵̡̛̝̯̘͜f̶̬̝̥͖̮̞͔͈̩̂̂͑̎ṛ̸̛̦͎͇̞̜̇̈́̊̃͜͝i̴͓̲̩͕͕͎̲̮͒̐̒̑̔̀̑̂͜e̴͕̫͓̓̾n̸̢̦͉͚͔͆͊̂̾̌̆̏͘̕d̶̰̹̩̲̠̗͍̲͔͛͆͊̾s̸͙̩̼̩̓͠ ̷͈̳͑a̶̩͋̊͑̍̽̌͒̕n̷̢̛̝͍̗̩͕̈́̒̿͌̓̑͊ỷ̷̞̼̊̈́̽̋̉̓͘͝ͅṁ̸͈͕̙̦̟͊̈́̒̃̉̌o̵̡̠̖͙̝͕͈͂̊̈́͛́͝r̸̥̪̻͙̞̐͛̋̿ͅͅͅe̶̱͎̱͇̝̼̳̟̽͑͜͝?̶̡͇̱̫̘͇̺͘͜

Was he happy? He isn’t really sure, but he isn’t really ever sure about anything so what does he know?  
So… “Somewhat?”  
His mother frowns at that: “Why do you pose that as a question?”  
“Maybe because I won’t see them in depth.”

He stares at her.

She stares back.

He takes a bite of his toast

She chuckles. “Well, I took care of your little eight-legged friend by the bathroom…”  
Finishing up his breakfast he nods at her in thanks and heads to said spider-free room of washing.  
Faintly, he hears her mumble "He and Mari both got the humor from my own father..."

* * *

In the bathroom, nothing exciting really happened, but this is the place where he put the seashell necklace that Cris had made him.  
Sunny doesn’t really wear it often, too afraid for the fragile Seashells to break, but for today it might be fitting…  
He carefully takes the necklace out of the bag he had put it in and then dons it, immediately feeling better, even if just a little bit.

Glancing up at the mirror shows him with his unchanging passive expression. Despite his best efforts, he can’t seem to ever change that. Despite the fondness he feels right now, his face looks as ‘nothing’ as ever.

* * *

Coming out of the bathroom, Sunny sees his mother already done with her breakfast and standing ready to leave. he quickly puts his shoes on and slings his bag over his shoulders. His mother has already taken his suitcase, so both left the apartment and now are on their way to the station.

* * *

“Now, you know the rules, if anything happens, call me, before you also lose your hand .”

Sunny nods but is fairly certain he would lose his left leg before losing any of his hands. But with his luck, he also might just lose his head first.

“Good, Love you. Bye Honey.” She ruffles his hair one last time before he leaves the car with a quiet. “Take care” which basically means, ‘don’t forget to eat please’

He watches the car drive away until he can’t see it at all anymore before heading into the station.

He looks at his ticket that he had kept in his wallet.

Train ticket to Faraway

Bought for you by your Mom.  
It reads:

Passenger: Sunny *r̸e̷d̸a̴c̶t̶e̶d̴*  
Cost: * t̸o̷o̴ ̸m̶u̵c̶h̷*  
From: Closby west station  
To: Faraway main station  
Line: 4  
Departure: 8.57 A.M  
Arrival: 1.34 P.M  


It’s currently 8.27 A.M.

He looks around for something to do in that time. He was never before at a train station, so anything here is new to him.  
A bakery can be found at the side of the station which sold a few different baked goods and a small bookstore with many standard, widely regarded books and a few comics and even fewer manga strewn around. He wonders if he should maybe pick up one or two for the rather long journey of four hours, so he checks his Wallet once again…

You have 76$

Mom said it should be more than enough for a week.

You disagreed.  


You've forgotten that you had put Angel's rare card in here. 

Well… Sunny has his sketchbook if he really gets bored and he’s fairly certain that Kel will make him buy something stupid again, meaning Sunny should try to use his money sparingly, so… nothing new for him.

The train ends up being late.  
Sunny didn’t really mind, after all, he has time but the people around him clearly didn’t.  
He could hear them arguing about getting late to an appointment (who even makes an appointment a four-hour train ride away?), family beginning lunch without them, and the like.  
The person that stood out to him was a little kid, at most six, looking around as if lost.

**Do you want to help the child?**

-YES.  
NO.

He slowly walks up to them and crouches down. “Everything alright?”

The kid looks at him with… not exactly fear and more uncertainty in their eyes.  
“Papa says not to talk to strangers.” Sunny furrows his brows and nods, it's true but he tends to just listen and get talked to by anyone and everyone, so he was the last person to tell that to.

He is kind of surprised no one actually tried to kidnap him before, but then again, he isn’t really prime kidnap material since his whole demeanor screams “traumatized kid” according to his new classmates. 

Whatever that means.

He thinks for a moment before getting his sketchbook out, writing: ‘Then let’s not talk’  
The kid frowns: “I don’t think that’s how it works.” Sunny tilts his head to the side as if asking ‘It’s not?’  
A soft chuckle escapes the kid, “You are weird, mister.” They shuffle a bit, before establishing eye contact with Sunny for the first time, “Will you help me find my Papa, mister Cyclops?”

* * *

You would think that they would find the kid’s father faster than they had, but nope, they took another 20 minutes to track him down. Apparently, he had also looked for his missing child and they just kept running past each other while searching.  
The man looks like he was just run over by a train here in this very station. Hair sticking in all kinds of directions, eyes tired as if they were forced to be on their A-game for way too long.  
His clothes are all over the place and he seems to just be coming down from adrenaline.  
When the man had seen his child, he immediately hugged them and Sunny is fairly certain he had seen tears streaming down the man's face. He muttered things to the kid like “There you are baby! ” And “I was just on the toilet, how can you run off so fast”

The man had been worried head over heels for his kid.

And Sunny’s train still hasn’t shown up.

The Dad looks Sunny over, nods at him, smiles, ruffles his hair “Thank you for your help, kid”  
And hands him 10 Dollars, so that is neat.

While the two of them were walking away, he hears the child ask: “Dad, why can’t we keep him? Like we did with Max?”  
The dad shakes his head, laughing “Because Max is a dog, and that kid isn’t.”

* * *

Sunny’s train finally arrived a proud 39 minutes late - no reason given.  
He manages to get a free seat and once he sits down leans back a bit, letting his thoughts drift.

Would his father have reacted the same way that the kid’s father had? Or would he have gotten mad?  
Time has muddled his memories of his own father so much that Sunny just can’t be sure what actually happened and what his mind made worse or better in hindsight.  
Now, his memory is pretty great, but by no means perfect and particularly bad in cases like this.

Though, There were a few things he knows for certain of his father:

  * His Mother loved him 
  * He loved Mari more then Sunny (Ă̴̘̿̏ş̷̞̻͕̰̈́̋̾͒͘ ̴̜͕̼̋̉̓͒̇͑͝ḣ̸̭̕̚͘ͅe̸̫͐͑̈́̍̓ ̸̳̾̀a̸̢̤͕͑͘n̸̹̻̉̽̑́̚d̷̡͇̉̀̒̾ ̴̗̙̫͗͘͝e̴̜̺̯̞͉̬̳̓̽v̶̖̘̩̱̲͖̊e̸̞͎̰̬̹̞̖͊͊̚r̴̢͕͎̗̳̯̙̐͘y̵̯̥̗̾͜o̵͍̳̜̙̲̩̊̒̿̈̆͝n̴̤͍̈́̈́͋̇̉̂͘͜e̵̡̘̼̠̅̄ ̶͕̲̞͔̦͕̦͐̒̽̓̽e̸͇̗̞̹͐̔͜͝l̶̡͔͙̣͕̱̮̅̔̔͝s̷͉̭͕̣̠̬͛͗̿e̷̢̪̪͊̉͒̃ ̵̛͖̬̖̮͖ͅŝ̶̯̰̞͂͑̈̕ͅh̷͙̗̐̔̊o̶̩̐̀̈́ǘ̴̧̩̠̜̪͈͐̈́̕l̴̠͉͍̉ͅd̷̻̬̲͚͔̮̔̑̕.̴̱͖̑̌̄̈́͐͜ͅ) 
  * He disowned Sunny and cut down the tree- 

He cut down….

He... 

He knew-, no, knows that Sunny had killed Mari and staged it as a suicide.

Of course, his father knows! He was the one to take care of everything after they had found the body!  
Mom had taken care of Sunny and Basil. His father had-

Did…

Did his mother also know?

Had his father told her...?

Sunny shakes his head.  
No! stop thinking like that!

If she knew, she would have also thrown him out, or disown him, like his father.  
She doesn’t know or she wouldn’t smile at him anymore in an attempt to console and help him.

Taking a look at the clock he saw that much time hadn’t passed yet, meaning he had to find something to do, or else-

The first idea that came to his mind, of course, was his Sketchbook.

Yes!  
That would help!  
Except, it doesn’t.

He takes it out only to notice that his hand is shaking like crazy and not just that-  
His breathing is too uneven and hasty, and he can’t focus on anything anymore

He is-

**_Sunny became afraid_ **

He needs to even his breathing first

The people around him must be looking at him like he was crazy.  
It’s not enough that his eye patch is attracting stares like nothing else already, but noooo.  
Now he has to also freak out in the middle of a train ride.

It’s loud! It’s way too loud!

Stupid, Stupid, Stupid, Stupid-

Calm down! Yes! Yes, he should calm down!

- **CALM DOWN**  
FOCUS  
PERSIST  
CHERISH

Sunny takes a deep breath

He looks down at his sketchbook and just starts to scribble.  
It doesn’t have to make sense as long as he can focus on it.  
He doesn’t look around him, just on his sketchbook.  
With a bit of time, a picture starts to form.  
As always when he is like this, it’s about his old headspace.  
He doesn’t have to make those sketches detailed. Unlike his other pictures, no one will ever get to see these.  
This scene that is unfolding this time is of Berly, inciting Pluto with a bet that he can’t hurt Van, which leads to her watching Pluto refusing to expand and losing all his regular Strength trying to knock Van down.

Van is the classic indestructible NPC, so Pluto doesn’t stand a chance even with his strenght.  
But Vance wouldn't stand a chance... Yet, that'd make a neat picture as well.

**Sunny is no longer afraid**

He doesn’t know how much time he spends on the drawing, since he kind of lost his sense of time, but the next time he looks at the clock he sees that it was already 1.20 P.M, meaning normally they would soon be there, but considering the original lateness, it seems more to go towards 2.11 P.M

That still isn’t really a long time…

He would soon see his old friends again.

They had made a little plan together, on what to do when. The first day and the last two days were the most open overall, but even so, he would have something to do at all times.  
Because, the plan had not considered that he would want to check up on some other people as well and see how they were doing.

Kel and Basil would be waiting for him at the station to pick him up, and he hopes that in usual Kel-lateness, they didn’t have to wait to long because of him.

And _**despite everything**_ , all their kind words and encouragements, he knows _**they don’t want to see him again**_.




**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, I forgot to say this last chapter, but if you have any questions on something, put it in the comments, and I will answer as long as the answer isn't spoiler heavy...  
> Again, if you find any grammatical errors, kindly point them out and I'll fix them once I have the time:)
> 
> I'll try to get the next chapter out on Friday, but due to school starting this week again and me having no internet under the week there, I can only promise to try my best:D

**Author's Note:**

> No one:  
> Sunny: I want to simultaneously help and avoid everyone.


End file.
